


indigo

by meetmaxmodem



Category: CLC (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:02:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21551209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meetmaxmodem/pseuds/meetmaxmodem
Summary: yeeun just wants to go about her receptionist job in an entertainment agency as quiet as possible, and maybe even see her favorite idol kwon jinah once. an interaction with the famous actress elkie chong on her first day told her this job wouldn’t be as quiet as she’d like.prompt from twitter i just couldnt find it anymore :(title from niki zefanya's song of the same name
Relationships: Chong Ting Yan | Elkie/Jang Yeeun
Kudos: 18





	indigo

Yeeun’s overwhelmed, to say the least.

She thought finding herself a nice and quiet job as a receptionist at some broadcasting company would be less stressful than her job at retail but her first day in showed her the flaw to that logic.

Cause  _ really _ . 

Nice and quiet? 

At a  _ broadcasting company _ ? 

The place **screamed** corporate jungle. She’d been complained to, ordered around, screamed at, and was a recipient of constant disapproving stares today, and it wasn’t even the middle of her shift. 

“Good pay,” she reminded herself through gritted teeth. One of the other factors as to why she immediately said yes to the job was that it paid so much more than her retail job and gosh, was she so thankful for that. 

Well, that, and the fact that she might meet Kwon Jinah here. The receptionist hopes that she might come across her favorite soloist during her employment there. “Good pay, and Kwon Jinah. Good pay and Kwon Jinah,” she whispered to herself constantly. 

Across her desk, by the entrance of the building, she sees a crowd in chaos, photographers snapping constantly, members of a fan club with gigantic banners that could maim anyone, and a line of bodyguards struggling to get a move on, obviously circling on something, or someone. 

“Must suck to be the center of all that,” Yeeun mused, as she fixed herself up and attended to someone asking for directions.

***

Elkie loved her job. 

There was no contradiction to that statement. She always deemed herself a lucky girl.

Lucky that she enjoyed acting ever since she was a little girl.

Lucky to be respected in the industry at such a young age. 

Lucky enough to be scouted by a company who genuinely cared about her well-being and the well-beings of her supporters. 

The company allowed her to have a breathable work schedule. One where she isn’t bombarded by constant projects, has time to rest and meet her family, and has room for a functional social life. 

And most importantly, she got to meet her fans every once in a while, whom she loved dearly. 

Lucky her.

She had just wrapped up her current acting gig and was currently on the way to promote it on a variety show.

She recognizes a few faces in the crowd amassing at the entrance of the building, some fansite masters carrying fancy cameras, and members of her fan club with some witty banners. 

As the van stopped, she is greeted by large cheers from each person in the crowd, and she made it a point to see how each person she recognized is doing. 

“It’s the least I could do to thank them for their support,” she thinks, “How lucky am I?”

After all the introductions, she weasels her way into the building, openly welcoming the conditioned air.

She catches a blur of white in her peripheral view and turns to face it, where she is reminded again of how lucky she is.

For Elkie, she is lucky enough to have a job where she gets to meet a ton of interesting people, and today, she sees someone far too interesting to ignore.

***

As the noise from the crowd entered the building, Yeeun couldn’t help but to snap her head towards the entrance. Having left her glasses at home, she tried to make out who was at the center of all that commotion.

After much squinting, she was able to formulate who entered and was surprised the noise wasn’t louder than now. 

It was Elkie Chong. 

**_ Hong Kong’s Princess _ _._ **

Yeeun couldn’t NOT know her. She was everywhere. In the drama her mother watched last night, in the moving billboard at the intersection near her street promoting makeup, on twitter, on soju bottles, on flyers, everywhere. 

But what surprised Yeeun the most was how much she glowed. Literally. **Glowed**. 

Maybe it was because of the sunlight entering, or the way it bounced off of her fair skin, but she shone so damn much, Yeeun had to squint even more to see her. 

“Pretty,” she mused. She was so enthralled by the sight that she didn’t even notice how blatant her staring got. 

But Elkie did. She made sure Yeeun knew she caught her staring and sent a wink. 

_ Shit _ . That got Yeeun back to her senses. She composed herself from being in disarray, but not before sneaking one last glance at the celebrity. 

Yeeun’s eyesight wasn’t the best, but she could’ve sworn she saw the lady smirk.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title from NIKI's song, vintage. if u enjoy this please let me know so that I could continue it after my finals!!!


End file.
